1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling vehicles and more particularly to an apparatus for assembling vehicle parts on other vehicle parts such as vehicle bodies. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an assembling apparatus which is adapted to locate vehicle parts with respect to other vehicle parts such as vehicle bodies and to secure them thereto by means of fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in a vehicle assembling line, for example in a line where an engine and a suspension assembly are mounted on a vehicle body, the engine and the suspension assembly are transferred to a station beneath the body by means of a transfer table and the table is then lifted to raise the engine and the suspension assembly to positions where they are mounted on the body. An example of such apparatus is disclosed by Japanese utility model publicaiton 57-50181 published on Nov. 2, 1982. Although not described in the utility model, the engine and the suspension assembly thus located are secureed to the body by means of fasteners such as bolts. Such fastening steps are generally carried out through manual operations. However, it is desirable to carry out the fastening steps automatically. For that purpose, the assembling apparatus may be provided with a fastening device in addition to the aforementioned part locating device. It should however be noted that the fastening device must be operationally synchronized with the locating device and, moreover, must be precisely located with respect to the locating device.